What Desire Brings
by steelia
Summary: Story takes place after the movie. Megatron is alive once again, he has a list and everyone on it wants him dead. The seekers have split from the Decepticons and two weapons analysts are abducted by both Decepticon sides as they battle.
1. The List

Author's Note: This isn't the first story I've wrote, but it is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and I would appreciate any type of feedback. This story is actually already complete. I am going to post the Prologue and the first four chapters, if I get pretty good feedback and people want to see the rest of the story, I will post it. Please note, this story is rated M due to violence and sexual content. It is set after the movie and has a pairing between Starscream and Anna, one of my characters. I tried hard not to make this story a sue, so please let me know if it sounds sueish.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, this story is for entertainment purposes only and it not meant to violate any copyrights. The characters Anna, Glen, Katie and Bill are my own characters and so is the poetry that goes with the story.

What Desire Brings

An everlasting flame that swells into a fire

Locked away inside us all, this feeling called desire

A lover's warm embrace

The searching of the soul

The endless quest for power, fortune and control

Deep within our darkest depths this feeling will remain

Heaven and hell

Pleasure and pain

These things are what desire brings

Prologue

The List

The evening was quiet and peacefully serene as Megatron peered through the skylight view of his concealed base, searching the vast horizon. Night had settled in on this region of the planet casting a violet hue in the evening sky, the color of the Decepticon faction. Megatron had once been their great leader and he had owned them hard. Now his faction had practically been dismantled and was spread in bits and pieces throughout the Cybertronian galaxy. Soon they will be reunited under my power Megatron thought. His deliberations were suddenly interrupted by the monotone voice of his communications officer.

"_Blackout returns_," Soundwave announced in Cybertronian.

"_Yes, it would appear so_," Megatron replied deep and assertively as he heard the telltale thumping sounds creating by the massive, whirling blades of the approaching MH-53M Pave Low helicopter.

Moving to a nearby console, Soundwave activated the skylight panel, sliding it open to accommodate Blackout's landing. Once inside the expanse of the cargo bay landing area, Blackout transformed into robot mode and began his report to Megatron.

"_My Lord, it does not appear that the Autobots or the human military have any suspicion of our new location_," Blackout advised. "_It seems our efforts have been successful, they are unaware you are once again fully functional_."

"_And you are certain of this?_" Megatron questioned.

"_According to the data I have gathered, the Autobots have no knowledge of our undertakings_," Blackout replied. "_They are currently occupied with constructing a new base here on Earth. None of the intelligence I was able to gather shows the human military to be aware_."

As if the fleshing military could possibly pose a threat to us, Megatron thought in disgust. They would have been nothing without the Autobot's assistance, easily cut down by our forces.

"_This is excellent news indeed_," stated Megatron. "_You are dismissed Blackout_. _Soundwave, see that you and Blackout fully examine the intelligence data collected_. _I want to be informed of any problems detected_."

"_Yes, Lord Megatron_," Soundwave droned, bowing his head ceremoniously before exiting.

For three days Megatron laid in the watery abyss he'd been placed in, unaware of the world around him, unaware of anything. The Allspark had been pushed into his chest by a mere fleshing boy and his death had been certain, but he was not dead, he was resurrected. The Allspark within him, or what was left of it, had begun to reverse the damage it had done, creating new life and replenishing the spark within him. Now fused with the Allspark itself, he was more powerful than ever and he wanted dark revenge on those he believed had failed him.

Megatron scanned the cargo bay area, admiring the Decepticon architecture surrounding him. Once brought back online, constructing their new base had taken five Earth months, with the assistance of the other Decepticons he had used his new powers to heal, Blackout, Bonecrusher and Scorpinox. The middle of Antarctica was a frozen place, especially in winter when darkness reigned, but that was no matter to them anymore, not with their new found resistance to the cold. Hidden deep within the side of a cluster of snowy mountains, no one would suspect them having a base located right on Earth, right in the middle of temperatures known to disable them.

Soundwave and the Constructicons had also provided their assistance once contacted, bringing needed supplies to Earth and also Soundwave's drones, but there was one drone missing, Frenzy. Frenzy had worked with Barricade during the Earth mission and even assisted in melting Megatron at the Sector Seven location, but he had gone back in search of Barricade once he had fully recovered from the events that had transpired. Believing Megatron was dead, he had joined Starscream along with Barricade. He was no longer with Soundwave, he was on the List.

Megatron walked slowly to the display screen at the end of the cargo bay landing area. He had taken great pleasure in constructing the List his narrowed optics now scanned. Soon he would call his other Decepticons to join him in destroying this miserable planet and the Autobots, then he would rebuild Cybertron where he would rule. All Decepticons would reign over Cybertron except those on the List. Those on his List would be dealt with. Those who had betrayed him, those who could possibly ruin his plans would be struck down by his hand to die.

The traitors Barricade and Frenzy would be the first to perish. Next to die would be the treacherous Seekers, those who hid among the heavens and offered no assistance during the Earth battle, Skywarp, Thrust, Thundercracker, Dirge and Ramjet. And the one who fled to the stars, the one who took his name from them, he would save this one for last.

"_Starscream_," Megatron whispered deadly, clenching his hand into a fist.

Megatron touched the monitor in front of him that now displayed Starscream's image. He ran his index finger over it, tracing Starscream's face thoughtfully, insanely.

You have driven me to the brink of madness Starscream and I will take your sanity as well before I extinguish your doomed spark, Megatron mused, slamming his fist into the monitor and shattering the image before him.


	2. Twin Abductions

Authors Note: This is actually were the story starts and should be chapter 1. Some of the beginning chapters may be short, while others later in the story will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers.

Chapter 1

Twin Abductions

Footsteps scurried, voiced chattered and boxes were shoved about as workers busied themselves clearing out the shut down Sector Seven location. Junior weapons analyst Anna Gibbons sat in her own office gathering her personal things wondering what her next career move would be. At 25, she was still young and there were various possibilities for her future. She had worked for the U.S. government since graduating from a private, ivy-league University and had been appointed to Sector Seven due to her high achievements in weapons development and in some cases reverse engineering when it came to the alien technology she'd been studying. The U.S. military had wanted a weapon capable of disabling the Allspark and controlling it if needed and that had been her main project.

"Need a hand?" came the sudden voice of a man peeking his head into her office.

"No, I've got it Glen," Anna replied. "But thanks though."

Glen Maxwell had been employed with Sector Seven a bit longer than Anna and at 32 was a senior weapons analyst. He had partnered with Anna on many projects and was someone she enjoyed working with and looked up to.

"So what's next for our junior weapons analyst?" Glen asked Anna jovially.

"I was just thinking that same thing Glen," Anna responded, "and I have no idea."

"What's next for our good _old_ senior weapons analyst?" Anna asked, emphasizing the word old jokingly.

"Hey, come on now," Glen retorted "I'm not _that_ old."

"No, I guess not," Anna replied only half smiling. "Glen, this place has been our life for a while; I guess its just going to be a little hard to move on."

"You'll find your way," Glen said comfortingly. "I'll miss working with you."

"I'll miss you too," Anna said. "We'll have to keep in touch."

"Sure," Glen answered. "I'll let you know how my big sailing trip goes. I'm off to pick up Bill, we're driving to the storage unit so he can check out the new sail boat before Katie and I take off with it to the Florida coast."

"Well, see ya," Anna said, waving goodbye.

Glen was engaged and happy about it. He and Katie had met about a year ago and had hit it off right away. The sailing trip was a way to celebrate their recent engagement as well as a way for Glen to get some relaxation after everything that had gone on. Anna was happy for Glen, but marriage was still a foreign idea to her. Sure it was lonely sometimes being single, but she just wasn't ready for the whole suburban, married way of life. There was still too much she needed to figure out about herself and what she really wanted.

Anna was attractive, but not in a glamorous, high-maintenance sort of way. She preferred a more natural, toned-down look. She was slim and average in height, about 5'6", with smooth, shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair. Her complexion was slightly-tanned, nicely complementing her hazel-colored eyes.

"Ms Gibbon's, your car is here and ready to pick you up," announced the female administrator now standing in the office doorway.

"Alright," Anna responded. "Thanks for letting me know."

Anna gathered up the rest of her things and placed them in the boxes before her. She handed the boxes off to the administrator to be shipped to her home, grabbed her purse, and light jacket and headed out. The hard soles of her boots clicked on the pavement as she made her way onto the highway that ran across the top of Hoover dam. The car was parked, waiting for her in the spot the administrator had mentioned, but Anna was surprised the government would send a police vehicle to escort her home. Oh well, that's our government, Anna thought. They were always quirky when it came to most things.

This police car did look different than most, having an appearance more like a modified Ford Mustang, kind of unique from other police cars Anna had seen. Noticing the mustached driver wearing dark glasses, Anna decided to slip into the back seat, not wanting to share the front seat with this mystery man.

"Could you just take me to 106 Park Place?" Anna asked giving him her home address, "I'd just like to go home for now."

The mystery man nodded, but did not say anything as the car started up and pulled onto the highway. Buckling herself in, Anna took her makeup compact out of her purse and began applying some lip gloss using the compact mirror. She glanced briefly at her hair and eye makeup before closing the compact.

Anna did not panic, but kept her eyes fixed on the front seat area as she simply slid the compact back into her purse. The metal creature, now noticeable in the front seat, stared back at her, a predator waiting to strike. There was no mystery man driver behind the steering wheel now, only the creature remained in the front seat. Anna was frozen in fear at what was happening, she knew of these things, but thought that whole scenario was now over, with only the Autobots remaining on Earth. Her heart began to beat faster as Frenzy continued to stare her down, his eyes were red bullets aimed at her. He seemed to enjoy the fear he was creating in her, her wondering at when he would pounce on her and what he would do to her.

Finally he began to make his move, climbing out of the front seat into the back of the car. His movements were slower than what Anna had expected, like everything was happening in slow motion, almost fluid. Anna wondered if she should even resist him, maybe she should just let him get it over with and kill her. After all she was in a car driving itself that could transform into God knows what with a metal monster inside after her, what chance did she really have?

Anna gasped as she finally felt Frenzy's hands on her, grabbing her viscously. In a desperate reaction, Anna began to struggle against him, attempting to set herself free and open the back car door to jump out. Frenzy grabbed Anna's wrist, nearly breaking it as she attempted to reach for the car door. Taking her throat in his powerful hand he began to choke her as he ripped off the jacket she was wearing, exposing her bare shoulders. Her back was now pressed up against Frenzy's chest area as he continued to apply pressure to her throat; she was now focused less on struggling and more on trying to breathe as he continued his attack. Finally, using his free hand, Frenzy injected a clear liquid into Anna's left shoulder. Immediately she began to feel groggy and very relaxed, her struggling now subsiding completely. Her head rolled to the side as she fought to keep her eyes open, eventually giving in to the effects of the drug and going limp in Frenzy's arms.

Glen and Bill were headed to the storage area where the sail boat was located. They were traveling on an open-stretch, two-lane highway that was almost completely void of any other cars, buildings or houses.

"Sure is a nice stretch of highway, nice day for a drive too," Bill told Glen.

"Yeah," Glen said, "it will be perfect sailing weather once Katie and I get down to Florida."

"Hey, thanks for showing me the boat," said Bill, "it will sure help knowing what to look for when I purchase mine next spring."

"No problem, don't mention it," Glen replied. "This one is great; it really is top of the line."

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, came a noise in the distance. The sound of the approaching noise caught Glen's attention.

"Sounds like a helicopter," he stated, adjusting his rear view mirror to get a look behind them.

"Where is it?" Bill asked puzzled, attempting to get a look out the passenger window. "It sounds close, but I can't see it."

"It's behind us," Glen advised, staring at the rear view mirror, his mouth now gaping at the massive, black helicopter bearing down on them.

"My God," Bill exclaimed.

"Maybe we should pull over, get out of its way," Glen responded.

"More like floor it and get the hell out of here!" Bill said panicking.

The two men had no more time to react as Blackout aimed his Gatling cannon in front of the vehicle and fired, causing the car to spin out of control, landing on its side. Although Glen and Bill were badly bruised with some cuts and scraps, they weren't critically injured and both began desperately attempting to exit the car.

As Glen and Bill climbed out of the vehicle, they struggled to run for cover, but ended up facing the transformed, robot figure of Blackout. He was massive, standing around 50ft tall; he cast a large shadow over Glen and Bill as he approached him.

"Which of you is the one named Glen?" Blackout questioned angrily.

Neither of the men answered, both frozen in horror.

"Maybe this will help," Blackout growled, shoving one of his guns at them. "Now I will ask again, which one of you is Glen," he roared loudly.

"I am Glen," Glen finally replied meekly, finding some courage.

"You are now the prisoner of Lord Megatron," Blackout snarled. "You are to be taken to him at once."

"No," Bill spoke up, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, attempting to dial for help.

Loosing his patience, Blackout turned to Bill and fired on him, ripping his body apart. So that's what they look like on the inside, disgusting humans, Blackout thought as he stared at the red liquid and entrails spilling out from Bill.

Turning back to Glen, Blackout approached him and picked him up in one swoop of his hand. Glen was in too much shock to speak or resist as Blackout transformed into helicopter mode and took off with Glen inside.


	3. No Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers.

Chapter 2

No Escape

Anna lay unconscious across Barricade's backseat, resting peacefully after her ordeal. As they drove on, Frenzy continued to remain focused on Anna and was turned toward the backseat, his head peeking over the front seat. Frenzy watched Anna like a cat staring at a fish swimming in a fish bowl. He had become quite enthralled with these organics since his arrival on earth. He enjoyed the screaming sounds they made, their fragileness, the softness of their skin, the ease of slicing into it, it was all quite pleasant. The females were even softer than the males; he had noticed that difference when dealing with Sam and Mikala during their encounter. He had always been the small one, the pet, among the Decepticons. It was nice being the superior one now. Frenzy wondered how Barricade could stand it, the feeling of Anna against him, her breath on his interior. Maybe he could touch her once again, rake his claws against her flesh, if he could just get close enough. Frenzy inched closer to Anna, his arm outstretched. A little closer, Frenzy thought, just a little more and………..

"_Frenzy_," Barricade boomed. "_Will I need to make my point to you about this again, shall I stop driving_?" he asked.

"_Barricade, no_", Frenzy replied submissively. "_Keep driving, keep going."_

"_Sit_", Barricade commanded loudly "_Your constant fidgeting is annoying and your knees are digging into my interior_."

Frenzy said nothing in defense as he straightened up in his seat, now facing the front windshield. The rest of the drive was uneventful as they made their way to rendezvous with several Seekers, Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge. The cone head trio as Barricade sometimes liked to think of them. They would need the assistance of the jets to travel the rest of the distance to the seeker base located deep within a remote mountain range in southeastern Arizona. They had wanted a small, low-key base hidden in an isolated area, but close enough to the Hoover dam location to strike quickly should the right opportunity to steal the Allspark weapons located there present itself. That opportunity finally came during Megatron's rescue.

It had been pure treachery, Barricade thought, for Starscream to hide a secret base here on Earth as the search for Megatron went on. He had discovered the Allspark weapons upon initially locating Megatron. Megatron's rescue had all been a guise under which to steal the weapons for himself. Now the seekers owned the weapons and Megatron was doomed, back online or not. Megatron will die at the hands of all who are named on his List of assassination, Barricade thought, and Miss fleshing will assist us or die.

As Barricade pulled up to the three Decepticon Seekers in jet mode, he considered which one should transport the human femme to the base. Ramjet was so impulsive and seemed to enjoy getting into trouble crashing into things at times. Thrust could be so slagging noisy when it came to his engines. Dirge would be a better choice, thought Barricade, he was a quiet and serious Decepticon for the most part. None of the three had ever come in contact with a human as of yet.

"_Where is it_?" Thrust spoke first. "_I_ _trust you have captured the human_?" he asked inquisitively.

"_Indeed_," Barricade replied, "_and it will be traveling with Dirge back to base_."

"_What's a matter_?" Ramjet joked loudly. "_You don't trust us_?" he asked, referring to himself and Thrust.

"_No_," Barricade said bluntly, "_and I don't trust Starscream with my spark should anything go wrong_. _He has been quite insane lately_."

Dirge silently followed orders and lifted his canopy to accommodate the still sleeping Anna. Once Anna was tucked snugly inside, Barricade contacted Starscream to inform him they would be arriving with the human back at base shortly.

Skywarp was the first to notice the return of Barricade, Frezny and the Seekers. The Seekers had landed on a small airstrip supported by a smooth ridge located outside the base. Skywarp teleported out to meet them at once, reappearing on the runway and attempting to get a glimpse of the human.

"_A puny little thing_," Skywarp remarked as he stared into Dirge's open canopy, "_hard to believe it will be assisting us with the weapons_."

"_It designed the weapons_," Thundercracker reminded him as he approached.

"_Someone remove it_," Dirge requested. "_It will be smashed if I transform with it inside._"

"Oh," Anna sighed, yawning. She stirred about inside of Dirge, stretching and rubbing her eyes. She felt groggy and heavy as if her limbs weighed too much to move.

"_It's coming online_," Thrust observed a little anxiously.

The Seekers stood around Dirge and Anna, watching with a mixture of amazement and contempt as Anna began to overcome the effects of the drug, regaining consciousness. Barricade had left and was now inside the base, not in the least bit curious about Anna, having seen the whole human show before. Thundercracker reached out a hand to retrieve Anna from Dirge's cockpit, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of his Air Commander.

"_Step aside_," Starscream commanded firmly, his red optics centered on Anna.

"_Commander Starscream_," Thrust hailed, taking a step back, "_the human has been captured_."

"_So I see_," Starscream replied in a deadly tone. His voice was so cunningly evil; it could unnerve even the bravest of mechs.

Starscream swept his lethal gaze over the other seekers still gathered around Anna, aiming his intense optics into theirs. With that look, the others quickly fell back, allowing Starscream direct access to Anna.

Anna just stared, wide eyed and horrified. By now she was fully awake and fully aware of the overwhelming danger surrounding her. They'd been speaking, but in what language she did not know. She was not even certain what they were and felt like she may begin to cry. She looked up weakly into Starscream's optics, her tear filled eyes pleading silently to his, begging for her life wordlessly. As she gazed meekly around, she looked at the death angels towering above her, their wings stretching broadly from their shoulders and she was certain she was going to die.

Starscream had seen this look before as he glared down at Anna. It was the same look that all his prey wore, right before he handed them death. He could not help but let a dark smirk play across his face as he studied Anna's reaction. Finally he reached for her and took her effortlessly into his hand, enveloping her in his grasp. Anna closed her eyes and waited for her death to come, waited for him to crush her.

"Do you think I would have spent the effort brining you here only to kill you?" Starscream asked Anna darkly. "We have _much_ better uses for you than the amusement of watching you die," he told her, his voice now an evil purr, "but if you do wish to have death rendered to you so easily, just disobey me and I promise you your death will come."

"I won't…….I won't disobey you," Anna replied faintly, chocking back tears.

"Of course you won't," Starscream replied, his tone becoming sharper. "This is your place now fleshing, you are my servant and I am your master and there is no escape."

Anna wiped the tears from her face, lowered her head and said nothing as Starscream carried her possessively into the Decepticon seeker base.


	4. Into the Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers.

Chapter 3

Into the Cold

It was frozen and dark. The Antarctic was a cruel place, a mixture of black and white, of ice and darkness. Winter had set in, creating a long six-months of night with no end to the blackness in sight. Glen rolled over on the floor of his cell, the chilling bite of the cold stealing his energy and resolve. The helicopter ride that had brought him here had been eerily quiet, with no communication between either of them. Glen had been in total shock, not wanting to know where he was being taken. The thought of riding in a living machine, its massive blades spinning above him was enough to make him completely check out of reality for a while.

They had taken him again, about an hour ago, according to the watch he was still wearing. Their interrogations concerned the Allspark weapons he and Anna had worked on. They wanted to know everything about the weapons, their design and their capabilities. They also wanted to know where the weapons were located, something Glen did not know the answer to. They had been housed at the Sector Seven location before the attack, after that, who knows where they went. Glen assumed they had been transported to a more secure location, but had not been informed where. Secrecy like that was common in government military organizations. Glen did know however, where the weapon's activators were kept; they were still at Sector Seven and would remain at the Hoover dam in a secret vaulted area. They would be coming for him again soon Glen thought, looking at his watch as he sat on the cold floor, his knees drawn up under his chin. That is how the interrogations had gone, with them questioning him brutally for an hour, letting him rest for an hour and then picking things right back up where they left off. He had suffered this routine for nearly eight hours now; it was their way of breaking him.

Megatron sat in the command center of the base. The human had resisted their efforts so far, claiming it did not know the location of the weapons. Megatron had only recently learned of their existence once the intelligence data collected by Blackout had been analyzed. He was uncertain of whether they were a threat to him. If they were capable of destroying the Allspark, then it was possible they could destroy the new life the Allspark had given him. The weapons must be located Megatron thought bitterly.

"_Soundwave_," Megatron requested, pushing a button in front him.

"_How can I serve you my Lord_?" Soundwave answered, his face appearing on the monitor display.

"_Bring me the human_," Megatron ordered, "_and bring me the other item in your possession_."

"_Yes, Lord Megatron_," Soundwave replied.

Glen was nearly asleep again; he passed out quite frequently from his ordeals and from the conditions surrounding him in general. He was roused from his grogginess by the sudden opening of his cell door and a rough hand sweeping in to grab him. Glen winced as he felt Soundwave's hand envelope him. His muscles ached; the bruises and cuts he had sustained were only worsened by Soundwave's tightening grip. Soundwave enjoyed the pain he brought to Glen, the little squeaking noises he made when squeezed and the pleading screams he emitted when tortured. He quickened his pace toward Megatron, anticipating another round with the human.

"_My Lord," _Soundwave regarded Megatron. "_I_ _have brought the human_."

Megatron said nothing as he held out his hand to receive Glen. Glen sat in the palm of Megatron's hand, looking up into his poisoned optics.

"Must we continue this?" Megatron asked, a persuasive wickedness in his voice. "Tell me where the weapons are," he said softly, seductively, "and I will release you."

"I swear I don't know," Glen answered trying to hold back tears, not wanting to cry in front of them. "If I knew I would tell you, I don't care what you or the others like you do to each other, I'm not trying to stop you; I just want to go home."

Megatron had had enough. In one hand, he grabbed the tiny left hand of Glen holding it with his thumb and forefinger, in the other hand; he held Glen's right foot. He began to pull at Glen, tugging his body in opposite directions, causing Glen to cry out and beg him to stop. Once he had finished this brand of torture, bringing tears to Glen's face finally, he sat Glen on a metal ledge nearby and brought out a small, tiny scarf holding it before Glen's eyes.

"We have your fleshing mate," Megatron told him, smiling darkly, "This item belongs to it," he stated.

Glen could not hold back the emotion that now flooded him. Tears streamed freely down his face as he recognized the tiny pink, floral scarf that belonged to Katie, he had purchased it for her himself.

"There is something I know," Glen confessed. "Please don't hurt Katie," he voice shook pleadingly.

"Tell me the information you have," Megatron demanded.

"I know where the activators are to the weapons," Glen stated.

Activators, Megatron thought questioningly. He had not been aware of other components to the weapons system. Perhaps if he was able to obtain these activators and destroy them, he could stop the use of the weapons.

"Proceed with your explanation human," he advised Glen.

"Well, the weapons, they have these activators," Glen explained. "They only work if they are combined with them. Sector Seven deemed the weapons so powerful they made separate components for security reasons; the components were stored at different locations. The weapons can only be effective when the components are combined."

"And where are these activators?" Megatron asked.

"They are at the Hoover dam site, in a secure vault, where Sector Seven was located," Glen replied.

"Yes, I recall the location," Megatron said, remembering where he was held prisoner.

"That is all I know, I swear to you," Glen pleaded.

"Very well," Megatron replied. "Soundwave," Megatron beckoned his second in command in English so the human could hear, "take the human and kill it, then release it as promised," Megatron said, a dark laughter now roaring from him.

"_Yes, my Lord_," Soundwave replied simply.

As Glen later sat locked inside a secret chamber in what appeared to be Soundwave's quarters, he wondered what the result would be regarding the information he had given over to Megatron. He also wondered why Soundwave had not made a move to harm him or kill him, when his death had been clearly ordered by Megatron.


	5. Willing Captive

Author's Note: This chapter contains a sexual situation, so reader discretion is advised. This is the last chapter I will post for now, if readers like the story and want to see more, I will post other chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers.

Chapter 4

Willing Captive

Anna sat up in her metal cell that was about the size of a human bedroom. It was tiny compared to the other rooms on the base. It was also placed high and cut into the side of a bare metal wall. There was no way down except falling and there was nothing above her or to the side of her to grasp onto in order to climb out. She was surprised that Thundercracker had shown up last night before she had gone to sleep. He had given her the purse she had with her in the "car". The purse was really more like an overnight bag she sometimes took to work in case she needed to spend the night, her projects often demanded it. She was glad she had it now, at least she had some supplies that might come in handy since it looked like she'd be staying here a while. Thundercracker had also appeared once again in what she thought was the middle of the night. Frenzy had tried to climb the wall up to her; she had seen his glowing red eyes in the darkness and cried out for help. Thundercracker had been the one on security duty and came to assist her, nearly flinging Frenzy into the opposite metal wall.

Anna was somewhat fascinated by the alien robot creatures, but she still feared them, especially the one called Starscream. The sound of sudden, heavy footsteps made Anna wary as she sensed one of the robots approaching her. She stepped back to the far wall away from the cell opening, attempting to put as much space as she could between her and the alien. She was mildly relieved when Thundercracker's face appeared in the cell opening.

"It is daylight now," Thundercracker advised her, "Commander Starscream will be coming to retrieve you from your cell soon and he has something he wants to show you."

Thundercracker handed Anna some granola bars and Anna took them stunned, not knowing how to respond.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"Humans need to eat," Thundercracker responded. "Is this not something you can eat?" he asked.

"No its fine," Anna said, "thank you," she added and suddenly wondered how long they had been planning her abduction if they had food here for her.

"What will Commander Starscream do to me?" Anna finally found the courage to ask. "If I help him, will he really release me?"

"It is best to cooperate with him," Thundercracker replied firmly, avoiding a direct answer to the question. Turning back toward Anna as he began to leave he added, "Decepticons are not known for their mercy."

There was a hard look on his face as he regarded Anna, but there was also something else in his expression, pity.

Anna watched as Thundercracker walked away. Once she finished her granola bars she decided she would at least put on a fresh change of clothes, maybe freshening up a bit would lift her spirits she thought. Anna removed her boots and black slacks. As she began to retrieve her extra clothes from the overnight bag, she glanced at the burn scar on the outside of her right thigh. She had gotten the scar in a bad relationship. Eric had always been abusive to her and that is why the relationship had ended, but not before she had gotten the restraining order. They had been having an argument one evening and there was a pot of boiling water on the stove. Eric had flown off the handle and thrown the water at her. It had burned her leg badly as she turned to run. That relationship was one reason she hadn't dated in a while, but not all men were like Eric, Glen was proof of that Anna thought.

Anna finished dressing, pushing the thoughts of Eric aside. Heavy footsteps were once again approaching, Commander Starscream was coming. Starscream barely slowed his pace as he passed Anna's cell, grabbed her from it and proceeded down the corridor. Anna kept quiet, only briefly glancing up at Starscream as they headed down the hall. The hall ended in a large room, which looked like some sort of repair bay, with doors that opened to the airstrip outside. Starscream placed Anna on top of a work table and spoke to her.

"You will accompany me in flight today," he informed her.

"May I ask why?" Anna questioned softly.

The impatient glare Anna received from Starscream told her she was better off not asking anymore questions.

"I could find another like you," Starscream said viciously "I could kill you and take another human weapons expert," he threatened, shoving his gun at her face.

"Please forgive me," Anna begged. "It wasn't my intention to question your orders, only to know how I will be assisting you."

"You will assist me by keeping quiet and doing as I say," Starscream instructed her.

"SKYWARP," Starscream yelled to the seeker nearby, "assist the human and place it within my cockpit," he said as he transformed, "we will be leaving now."

"Sure Boss," Skywarp replied, wondering what the slag had gotten Starscream so worked up this time.

Anna watched in amazement as Starscream transformed into his F22 form. Anna had never flown in a jet fighter before, only in commercial aircraft. She was terrified of Starscream and of flying with him, but she dared not resist his command.

Once she had been placed inside of Starscream, she began to fasten herself in. She carefully took the safety harness in her hands securing herself into the cockpit. She was very mindful of how she touched Starscream, not wanting to set him off again. Once she was secured inside they were ready to fly.

Anna was not prepared for the power of Starscream's engines as they roared to life, causing a vibrating sensation all around her. Her reaction caused a slight, sinister laugh to escape from Starscream as they began to roll onto the airstrip. It was then that Anna noticed just how high up they already were, passing a few clouds drifting by the mountain tops as they made their way outside the repair bay and onto the airstrip ridge. We are going to take off from this, Anna thought. She was suddenly very aware that she was afraid of heights and longed to beg Starscream to get out. Just keep your mouth shut, Anna thought, just close your eyes and don't look.

"We haven't even lifted off yet and already you're swooning," Starscream teased darkly. "Well, I will try to be gentle," he purred, having no intentions of being gentle at all.

Starscream shot off the runway and within seconds they were in the air. He was a graceful and accomplished pilot, in love with the sky he was in. His mood seemed to brighten once they had been in the air for a while and Anna noticed this. She wondered if she should dare ask him where they were going, but he spoke first, answering the question before she could pose it.

"We are approaching the scene of an attack," Starscream advised.

"An attack," Anna blurted out.

"YES," Starscream repeated, "an attack."

"Oh," Anna said innocently, now viewing what looked like the remains of an auto accident.

"Megatron, the _former_ leader of the Decepticon faction, is now back online and has abducted another weapons analyst such as yourself," Starscream explained. "He intends to use this human to understand and obtain the Allspark weapons we have in our possession."

"You have the Allspark weapons?" Anna asked, her tone extremely meek.

"We do indeed," Starscream replied. "The scene below is where the abduction of the senior weapons analyst took place."

A dark feeling churned in the pit of Anna's stomach as she now recognized the familiar route her co-worker often traveled on his way to and from the Sector Seven location.

"Commander Starscream," Anna said, her voice childlike. "What was the name of the senior weapons analyst that was abducted?"

"I believe the humans called it Glen Maxwell," Starscream advised, thrilled at the effect that piece of information had on Anna.

"No," Anna cried. "No, not Glen, please not Glen. He's supposed to be in Florida with Katie, they are my friends," Anna tried to explain, but tears were overwhelming her.

"Megatron has him now Anna," Starscream said softly, addressing her by name. His voice seemed to get softer, turning into a silky rasp, almost comforting, but cunning at the same time.

"No," Anna sobbed softly.

"Yes," said Starscream. "But there is a way to get him back little one," he told her. "You will help me find the activators to the weapons we have."

"Un-huh," Anna sighed

"We will use the weapons to destroy Megatron,"

"Yes," Anna replied softly.

"You will assist me with the maps back at the lab and tell me the location of the activators." Starscream ordered.

"Yes," Anna said, tears beginning to overwhelm her again.

Then, just for the added effect, just to ensure that Anna's mind was firmly within his control, Starscream activated a monitor on his cockpit's control panel and played back the video footage Frenzy had captured while spying. A bloody scene unfolded before Anna and she watched in silent horror as she saw Bill go down, then saw Glen's capture at the hands of Blackout.

Anna couldn't speak; she couldn't cry anymore tears upon seeing not only Glen's abduction, but Bill's death as well. Anna trembled, shaking ever so slightly; her eyes were wide with shock and panic. She wanted something to comfort her, wanted to reach out to anything at that moment to take her pain away, but there was only Starscream and Anna suddenly realized that she was clutching the safety harness strap fastened around her, her hand gently stroking the harness like a child caressing a security blanket. The harness seemed to tighten around her, almost reassuringly, as if holding her gently. Anna allowed herself to be consoled by this gesture, resting her head on the interior of the seat as she continued to cling to the harness. Then as quickly as the tears had subsided, they came again and Anna tried to control them, not wanting to cry all over Starscream's interior.

"Its ok," Starscream assured her smoothly, "cry to me little one."

"I'm so scared," Anna confessed, her voice a soft whimper. "I don't want to die. Are you going to kill me like that Commander Starscream? I don't want to die like Bill."

"Shhh," Starscream said softly and Anna could swear she felt a soft touch brush her face.

"You have done nothing to illicit such a wrath from me," he told her.

Anna gasped a little as she definitely felt a warm tingling sensation traveling up her legs. It seemed to stop at her hips and focus on the scar on her right leg. Anna suddenly realized Starscream was scanning her and she found this intimidating.

"What did this to you?" Starscream suddenly asked, referring to the scar.

"Eric," was all Anna could manage to say.

"What is Eric?" Starscream questioned softly.

"An old boyfriend, a mate," Anna tried to explain. "He attacked me, he abused me quite often, and it was hard to break away. That relationship is now over," Anna advised, feeling glad once again that it finally was finished.

"Eric can't hurt you now," Starscream told her, feeling angered, not at Anna, but at the situation she had been in. It reminded him of his relationship with Megatron and how he had been beat and abused.

"O….k," Anna replied unsteadily, not sure what to make of Starscream's comment. She was beginning to feel less intimidated by Starscream's continued scanning and more relaxed by it as warm energy continued to make its way up her body. The energy was beginning to feel less like soft tingles and more like gentle touches.

Pleasurable touches.

All of this talk about killing and death had gotten Starscream extremely excited. He enjoyed mixing pleasure and pain, it was a lovely concoction. He also enjoyed his interrogations, the hard ones as well as the soft ones that involved gentle, seductive mind control on little ones like Anna. Somehow, he always managed to end up merging with his little captives, the ones who were less resistant and oh so deliciously afraid of him. It was no matter that Anna was human, he knew everything about them, and he relished the idea of making Anna succumb to him physically as she had mentally.

Anna could feel the warmth of Starscream's energy trickling over her skin. It stroked her playfully, touching her in all her lovely areas. It seemed to come from everywhere, from Starscream's interior that she was nestled against, to the harness that was wrapped around her. It felt like invisible hands touching and feeling her. They were short, sensual caresses that teased her skin, encouraging her to relax and open herself up to him fully so that he could take her completely. Anna knew that she was holding back, that she had her guard up, but it would be so easy and good to let it down and let him in. It would be so sweet to just let herself go and walk through that sensuous door he wanted to lead her through.

Finally and slowly Anna closed her eyes and relaxed herself fully, immediately feeling the energy around her intensify. She whimpered a little as she felt its power seize her. She felt a soft, warm touch on her shoulder and sighed appreciatively as it traced its way up to her neck, deeply caressing the sensitive spot there. It tickled her ear and moved slowly, sending a velvet caress down the line in her back. Finally the energy snaked down over Anna's breasts to the beautifully sensitive area below. Anna could no longer keep herself from crying out as the pleasure she was feeling intensified. The energy seemed to stroke that most sensitive of spots, rubbing steadily, causing Anna to squirm against the seat as she moaned softly.

Anna knew she should be concerned about being taken in such an usual way, but the pleasure was just too great and clouded her judgment. The only thing that mattered now was this moment and the bliss she was receiving and God how she wanted more of it. Anna continued to rock her hips gently and gasped again both in surprise and pleasure as she felt Starscream's energy entering her as if it were solid, filling her deliciously. Anna did not try to resist it and in fact adjusted her position in the seat, opening herself to it further. She began to stroke the seat she was in, back and forth, kneading gently, hands saying silently what she was too shy to speak, Starscream please don't stop.

He had no intention of doing so. He was thoroughly enjoying the situation he had created and had every intention of bringing it to its full closure. Starscream gently directed his energy deep inside of Anna, causing her to cry his name. Anna moaned deeply as she felt Starscream sliding back and forth within her. She panted soft, sensual breaths as she moved against him. She climbed to the most intense peak of pleasure she had ever experienced and he held her there, causing her to arch her back sharply. Anna gripped Starscream tightly as she began to go over the edge, reveling in the sweet, exquisite feelings of pleasure as her spasms shook her.

Once the spasms had subsided, Anna rested, cuddling to Starscream, feeling her pulse beating softly throughout her body. Her breath came in soft rasps and she found herself suddenly focused on the purple symbol that looked somewhat like a face located on Starscream's left wing. She looked out the window of the cockpit, studying the symbol, suddenly finding it appealing in some way.

"Oh…..beautiful……...Starscream," Anna whispered groggily as she began to drift into sleep. "Beautiful…Decepticon," she murmured.

As Anna closed her now somewhat violet eyes, she could still see the faction symbol. It was the last thing she pictured before drifting into sleep.


	6. Call For Help

Authors Note: Ok, I am posting three more chapters to the story. Thank you to those that read the previous chapters, I also appreciate the positive review I received. Thanks and I hope you enjoy these chapters, feel free to comment or review.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Transformers, but wish I did.

Chapter 5

Call for Help

"Excuse me," said the dark-haired, middle-aged man in the uniform of a Washington D.C. police officer. "I'm sorry to bother you Optimus Prime, my department has come across a situation that I think you and your Autobots may want to take a look at. This may have the feds and even the CIA involved before everything's said and done, but we wanted to bring you in as well."

"What is this about?" Optimus replied standing in front of a partially constructed base as he spoke with the police officer.

"We received a missing person's report on a guy named Glen Maxwell that has taken a strange twist; we have reason to believe the Decepticons may be involved."

"The Decepticons?" Ratchet questioned from behind Optimus. "Why do you suspect this?"

"Once we began to investigate the missing person's report, we located a partial 911 call. There wasn't much to make of it at first, and the 911 operators initially dismissed it as a prank, but upon listing to it further, well, just listen to this and you will see what I mean," said the officer as he pressed the play button on the portable tape recording device his hand held.

Optimus and Ratchet listened in disbelief as they heard a faint trace of what sounded like Blackout's voice, the definite sound of a transformation, a gun blast, then nothing.

"The call was traced to the cell phone of a man named Bill Walker, believed to be with Glen Maxwell before he went missing," the officer stated.

"How did you learn Glen was missing?" Optimus asked, "Who filed the missing person's report?"

"I did," said an attractive, blonde woman in her late twenties standing next to the officer, "My name's Katie White, I'm Glen's fiancé."

"We'd better head inside," Optimus advised. "If the Decepticons are behind this, we need to find out why they are doing this. More than likely, they are planning another attack and are going to use Glen in some way; we have to find out how he may be connected to their plans."

"Glen worked for Sector Seven," Katie advised the Autobot group that was now assembled in the fully constructed briefing room of the base.

There were mixed reactions to this information among the Autobots. Bumblebee wore a "not-this-again" look warily expressed on his face. Ratchet seemed to be reflecting inward, studying the possibilities of the situation, attempting to decipher the Decepticon's actions. Ironhide seemed the most angered by it and it showed in his expression.

"Decepticon scum," Ironhide growled, his hands slowly turning into fists at his sides.

"Do you know where Glen was abducted from?" Optimus continued to question. "Was there any evidence other than the cell phone call?"

"Yes," the officer replied, "we traced the cell phone signal and found it at the sight of the abduction. We also found Glen Maxwell's wrecked car, a hole in the road the size of three cars and well……….," the officer hesitated, "we found the body of Bill Walker blown in half. He was dead at the scene."

"Damn that slag Blackout to the pit," Ironhide exclaimed in a tone that even made Optimus' brow raise a bit.

"Bill was Glen's friend," Katie began, trying to explain. "He was a nice guy, I can't believe, oh no," Katie shook her head, breaking down again as the tears came. "What if they do that to Glen?" Katie asked her voice full of emotion. "What if we find Glen and he's………"

"It seems the one you call Blackout even took some items from the vehicle," the officer continued, "maybe an attempt to gather more information on Glen or what he was working on."

"There were some maps missing," Katie advised, wiping her eyes and attempting to gather herself. "They were maps of the area around Hoover damn, mostly for navigational purposes. I know Glen had them in his car and now they are missing. I even left a scarf in Glen's car; he gave it to me as a gift. The scarf was never found, it is missing too."

"Do you know what Glen was working on with Sector Seven?" Optimus finally asked, addressing Katie.

"Some type of weapons system having to do with the Allspark is all I know," Katie stated. "I don't have all of the details, I'm sorry; all the information regarding Glen's work was highly classified."

"I figured as much," Optimus replied. "Ratchet, we may need you to do a little research to see what you can come up with regarding the work being done at Sector Seven. Anything you can find on the Allspark or weapons systems regarding it would be valuable."

"Yes, I'll get right on it," Ratchet replied, turning to head toward their communications room, knowing full well what Optimus had meant by a little research---a little computer hacking.

Katie sighed and continued to try and wipe back tears that just kept coming.

"It's ok hun," Mikala said, attempting to comfort Anna. "Why don't you come with me to the break area, maybe we can have some coffee and talk."

"Ok, I'd like that," Katie replied weakly.

"Hello," a voice called from the base entrance, "Is anybody home?"

"It's Sam," Optimus whispered.

"Yeah," said Bumblebee, "didn't expect him here today, he didn't say he'd be coming by."

"We have to keep this from him," Optimus stated, "there is no need for him to know of it, at least not yet, its only been a month since he got out of therapy, wouldn't want him to have some sort of relapse."

"No," Bumblebee said worried. "If the incident he went through with Megatron was enough to make him need therapy, this situation could put him right back where he started."

"Go and intercept him at the door," Optimus ordered, "make sure he does not speak with Mikala, Katie or the others."

"I'm already headed that way," Bumblebee said, starting toward the base entrance.

"Well, if there is nothing further, I think I will head out the back way," the officer advised. "We will keep you updated on any developments we find."

"Thank you, Optimus addressed the officer. "We will keep in contact as well."

Optimus watched as Ironhide escorted the officer to the back exit. If what he suspected was true, then the Allspark may have actually revived Megatron in some way. Megatron was likely planning another attack, maybe in a more powerful form than ever. If that was the case, it was going to be one hell of a fight.

"How did you and Glen meet?" asked Mikala, attempting to get Katie's mind off the present situation.

"I teach photography classes at a community college," Katie answered, taking a sip of her coffee, "Glen had an interest and took one of my classes. Normally I don't go out with my students, but once the class was over, Glen and I remained friends and started dating. We were supposed to go sailing to celebrate our engagement, but now……"

"Optimus Prime and the others will do their best to find Glen," Mikala said, taking Katie's hand into hers.

"I know, I appreciate their help," Katie replied. "So what are you doing here in Washington D.C. with the Autobots?"

"Well, Sam and I are on vacation, sort of, we're here checking out colleges. It would be nice to find one Sam and I could both attend and be close to the Autobots and away from our parents," she added.

"I know what you mean," Katie laughed. "I remember those days; it was nice to finally move away from home."

"Can't wait," Mikala replied.

"Hi Sam", Bumblebee said as he met Sam at the entrance to the Autobot base. "Didn't know you'd be stopping by today."

"Oh well, if you've seen one school, you've seen them all," Sam replied nonchalantly. "I decided to take a break. Is Mikala around?"

"You know Sam, from what I understand, choosing a college is an important step in a human's life, maybe you should take this more seriously." Bumblebee advised.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam responded. "You guys have anything to eat around here?"

"I'll go look in the fridge," Bumblebee said, letting the discussion drop as he headed to the break room. "I'm sure Mikala brought something with her."

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked suddenly, calling to Bumblebee in the break area.

"Optimus," Bumblebee replied "Well, uh, he's with Ratchet. There was a minor computer problem in the communications room. Ratchet needed Optimus' opinion on something."

"A computer problem," Sam repeated. "I'll go see if I can help."

"No Sam," Bumblebee said a little anxiously, handing Sam a glass of soda and a sandwich. "I'm sure they are handling it fine on their own."

"Bee, what's wrong?" Sam asked, a concerned expression crossing his face.

"Nothing Sam, nothing at all," Bumblebee replied. "Just have a seat here and eat your lunch."

"Where's Mikala?" Sam asked, concern now in his voice. "Why won't you let me in the break room myself?"

"Sam no," Bumblebee said trying to grab Sam, but he dodged Bumblebee's grasp and entered the break area.

"Megatron may be a bigger threat than ever now," Mikala was finishing a conversation with Katie.

"Megatron" Sam exclaimed. "N…n….no," Sam stuttered, dropping his glass on the concrete floor. It shattered creating an echo that seemed to fill the room.

"Megatron's dead," Sam whimpered. "I killed him, he's dead," Sam repeated.

Mikala's mouth opened to respond, but no words would come.

"Sam, it's ok," Bumblebee said, trying to console him. "We need to talk; we were going to tell you about this but…."

"Get away Bee," Sam said shaking his head and trying to push Bumblebee away.

"I'll get Ratchet," Bumblebee said warily. Optimus would have his hide for this one he thought.

Ratchet was busy filling Optimus in on the recent discoveries his investigation had uncovered.

"So these Allspark weapons have components that combine?" Optimus was asking.

"Precisely," Ratchet replied. "It appears both sides of the split Decepticons are after the activators."

Optimus Prime rubbed his chin in thought. "Funny they would split against each other like that; do you suppose this is the work of Starscream attempting to assert leadership once again?"

"That would be one explanation," Ratchet replied. "Although it doesn't explain how Megatron regenerated back to life in the first place. That may be due to the Allspark itself. However, the energy that allowed him to regenerate is likely to be unstable according to my research with the Allspark shred you recovered. Megatron may now be having problems with his thought processors and other sensory capabilities."

"Interesting," Optimus replied. "See if you can find anything further on the energy stability and how it has affected Megatron. If he has any weaknesses at all, we need to know what they are."

"Agreed," Ratchet stated.

"Ratchet," Bumblebee said entering the communications room. "You need to come with me, Sam found out about Megatron and he's freaking out."

"He found out," Optimus said, "Bumblebee I told you to…."

"I know, I know," Bumblebee said holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I tried Optimus, he slipped past me, he was determined to talk to Mikala."

"It's ok," Optimus replied, patting Bumblebee on the shoulder, "you did your best, Sam was bound to find out sooner or later."

"I'll see what I can do," Ratchet responded, heading to the break area.

Sam was sitting down at the table acting somewhat calmer, however; he continued to question, almost to himself yet speaking out loud, why Megatron was still alive.

Ratchet entered the room silently and began scanning Sam for signs of damage. "There's no damage, at least not physically," Ratchet advised the group.

"I'm not damaged Ratch," Sam said a little irritated. "Why would you keep this from me?"

"Well Sam," Optimus began, trying to find the words to explain without offending. "It hasn't been that long since you got out of therapy for your, uh, situation with Megatron. We didn't want to alarm you."

"I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry Bee," Sam said, looking at Bumblebee with apologetic eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Optimus told him. "You went through a traumatic experience for a human, this isn't your fault."

"No, it's not," Bumblebee agreed, rubbing Sam across the shoulders with his thumb.

That gesture had always seemed to help before, Bumblebee recalled. At first, after his ordeal with Megatron, Sam had seemed fine and then the nightmares started. Sam had his first nightmare the time he and Mikala stayed over at their temporary base in Mission City. It was tough bringing him out of it. That was when they first realized Sam was going to need some therapy. During his nightmares, he seemed to have flashbacks, recalling the events with Megatron. His therapist had advised them that eventually these memories would lighten and cease altogether, but until then only talking and assisting Sam during these flashbacks would bring him out of them.

"Ok, I guess your right," Sam said exhaling. "I'm still hungry," he told the group," rubbing his eyes. "Where'd my lunch go Bee?"

"It's on the floor, you dropped it," Mikala said, patting him on the head.

"Oh," Sam laughed. "I guess you will just have to make me another sandwich huh Bee," he joked.

"I'd be happy to." Bumblebee replied, but there was still concern in his voice. How were they ever going to make it through another mess with Megatron again he thought.

"Poor Sam," Katie whispered, shaking her head. "Listen guys, if there is anything I can do to help, just say the word. I'm staying here in D.C. for a few days until this matter is more fully investigated, so I'll be around."

"Maybe, you could stay here," Bumblebee suggested brightly.

"Yeah," Mikala said. "It would be nice to have another girl around."

"You know, I'm not trying to frighten you Katie," Optimus said, "but you being associated so closely with Glen could make you a Decepticon target. It may be wise if you stay with us for protection."

"The thought of me being targeted has crossed my mind," Katie replied. "I may take you up on your offer."

"I hate to interrupt," Ratchet said, "but if there is nothing further regarding Sam at the moment, we should really be making plans to visit the Hoover damn area to acquire those activators."

"Yes," Optimus agreed, "maybe we can speak to the individuals still involved with Sector Seven and find out where they are located."

"There is one individual I located, Anna Gibbons, I've tried to contact both her cell phone and her home phone, but there continues to be no response. A former administrator at Sector Seven said Anna left in a police escort vehicle over a day ago on her way home. That is the last time she was seen, it appears she never arrived home."

"I know Anna," said Katie. "She's friends with Glen and me and was his partner on the weapons project."

Optimus sighed electronically. "This is not good," he stated, shaking his head, "not good at all."


	7. Allegiance and Loss

Author's Note: This chapter contains more steaminess between Anna and Starscream, it's not a love scene, but I thought I would mention it anyway; I just like to warn people. Also, there is a line in this chapter that is said to Starscream, "you will die screaming to the stars", that is not my own line and I wanted to point that out. I can't remember where I read this, but Megatron says this to Starscream somewhere before and that seems to be how he got his name. I just can't remember what story or episode it's from.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers.

Chapter 6

Allegiance and Loss

"Mmmm," Anna sighed, her eyes fluttering open sleepily. "Thundercracker, how long have I been asleep, can I have my lunch now?"

"You've been asleep for most of the day. After Starscream brought you back from your…..er….flight, you just curled up on the work table here and fell asleep. I am Skywarp by the way, _not_ Thundercracker."

"Sorry," Anna said, her eyes now coming into better focus.

"Hmm," Skywarp mused, "funny, your eyes sure don't look a thing like they did before your _flight_ with Starscream."

The mere mention of Starscream's name brought on a smile that made Anna's face glow.

"You're a Decepticon too, you have the symbols on your wings," Anna said staring at them.

"Of course I'm a Decepticon," Skywarp replied proudly. "The only one here who is not a Decepticon is you, no matter what color of optics you wear."

Their conversation was abruptly cut off by the entrance of Starscream into the repair bay.

"It is time for us to review those maps," Starscream ordered, holding out his hand to Anna.

Anna climbed eagerly into Starscream's grasp, not the least bit frightened as she had been earlier. She enjoyed the feel of his hand surrounding her, remembering her earlier encounter with him.

Skywarp watched Anna's reaction, then looked at Starscream, then back at Anna. Starscream met Skywarp's curious gaze with a look of his own, one that said this is none of your dammed business.

"_What did you do to this little femme Starscream_?" Skywarp dared to question, speaking in Cybertronian.

"_She is my human, I did whatever I damned well wanted to_," Starscream replied, "_and you will not question me_."

"_Her_ _optics are violet, was she exposed to your energy, did you……_," Skywarp continued intrigued.

"_Is my Cybertronian not so good today Skywarp?_" Starscream responded, in that deadly tone that made Skywarp take a step back. "_Did I not order your questioning to cease?_"

"_Yes Commander, my apologies_," Skywarp replied, eyes averted downward. "_I was only curious, it won't happen again._"

"_I'll expect you to have the others gathered in the briefing room once Anna and I have finished reviewing the maps._ _Oh and Skywarp_," Starscream said, looking back as he and Anna were leaving the room, "_in answer to your question, yes, I did_."

Skywarp's optics brightened and his brow rose a bit, but he was really not that surprised. Starscream had always had a way with the femmes; they were attracted to his power. His interrogations with femmes and even some smaller males usually ended up in a merging of some sort, that was just Starscream. The human's own optics were what surprised Skywarp the most and there was something else surprising that he had noticed as he watched Starscream carry the human away, he had called it Anna.

"_Gather the others in the briefing room_," Skywarp grumbled sarcastically to himself.

Wasn't that Thundercracker's job, he was Starscream's second in command, Skywarp thought. Oh, but Thundercracker got to play with the human too, feeding it, putting it to bed at night, guarding it. Maybe I'll just have to get a human of my own, Skywarp thought, then it will be none of _Starscream's_ business what _I_ do with _it_.

Anna sat on one of the worktables in Starscream's lab, eating her lunch of fruit, crackers and cheese that Thundercracker had brought to her. Starscream busied himself gathering the maps and arranging them for viewing. Anna watched Starscream intently as he focused himself on obtaining the information he wanted.

"Commander Starscream," Anna said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"What were you and Skywarp talking about earlier?" she asked shyly.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with," he told her.

"Oh," Anna said. "Are you mad at him, is there something wrong?"

"No," Starscream replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Anna asked.

"No," Starscream said softly, putting the map in his hand down and approaching Anna. "What makes you think I am angry at you?"

"You just sounded…harsh earlier," Anna responded.

"Skywarp and I just had a little disagreement; he can't seem to mind his own business."

"Ok," Anna said. "You weren't speaking English though," she stated.

"No, we weren't," Starscream advised. "We were speaking our own language, Cybertronian."

"Oh," said Anna. "Is Cybertron a place?"

"Yes," Starscream informed her, "a place that is mine."

"Could you say something else?" she asked.

"Say something else?" Starscream repeated.

"Say something else in Cybertronian, please," Anna begged.

"I see," Starscream said. "_I think I'm starting to have feelings for you and I shouldn't be._"

"That's pretty, the language I mean, it's very unique," Anna told him. "What does that mean?"

"Its nothing," said Starscream. "We should get to work looking at these maps."

"That's the map with the hidden vault shown on it," Anna informed him, pointing to the map closest to her. "The rest of these maps won't show the vault, it is disguised as an office area on those blueprints."

"Hmm," said Starscream, the discrepancies in the maps now becoming clearer to him.

"The maps are designed to fool would-be thieves, intruders or even employees," Anna continued. "Only the master copy, the real blue-print map shows the vault area. Only employees with high security clearance like me have seen that map."

"The activators are kept in the vault?" Starscream questioned.

"Yes," Anna replied, scratching at her clothes, feeling itchy.

"What is wrong?" Starscream asked.

"Oh nothing," Anna replied. "I need a bath, but I'm ok really."

Starscream walked wordlessly to a nearby sink in the lab and began filling it with water. It was a small, round sink, about as big as his hand, which was about the size of a bathtub to Anna. The sound of trickling water filled the room as Starscream turned away from the sink and approached Anna. At first Anna thought he intended to leave her alone so she could bathe, it soon became clear that was not the plan once he began to undress her. Anna stood and did not comment as Starscream took down her pants and underwear, then removed her shirt and the rest of her underclothing. He worked very gently, not wanting to scratch or injure her with his hands. Once Anna was completely undressed, Starscream placed her gently within the sink of warm water.

Starscream's curiosity about Anna and human bathing habits was as much scientific as anything else. He studied her features, the curves and lines of her tiny body. Finally he retrieved a very small sponge from a lab table and began washing Anna, smoothing the sponge over her body, letting the water slide down her skin. Anna exhaled a little as she enjoyed the warmth of the water spreading over her. She had not realized how tired and achy her muscles were until the water started relieving the tension. Her mind and body unwound themselves and she was instantly relaxed and refreshed. Anna had hoped Starscream would take her again, allowing her to enjoy the same pleasure he had given her before. However, he soon handed her the clothing he had removed and advised her to get dressed.

"I'm expected at a briefing soon," he said.

"Oh," Anna whimpered, not wanting her bath to end.

Starscream smirked a little, amused by Anna's reaction. He picked her up after she had finished dressing and proceeded to the briefing room.

The Decepticon seekers, along with Barricade, were seated around a long, rectangular table in the briefing room. As Anna entered with Starscream, she noticed the massive display screens scattered about, along with what looked like various types of computer equipment. Thundercracker seemed to have some sort of data pad in his hand scanning it, he looked up at Anna and smiled briefly as she and Starscream approached the table. He was a lot like Starscream in some ways Anna thought. He could be persuasive and charismatic to a certain degree when things were going as planned, but could turn bad ass and deadly in a second when he needed to show authority, she had seen that when he had reprimanded Frenzy. All of the Decepticons seated at the table acknowledged Starscream in their own way as he seated himself and placed Anna on the table beside him.

Starscream began scanning his own data pad, going over what he planned to discuss as Anna continued eyeing the Decepticons around her, attempting to be discreet about it. They were all armed, with elaborate weapons systems designed into their frames. Thundercracker had massive guns a lot like Starscream's, all of the jets had guns similar to Starscream's Anna noticed. She continued to check out their guns, until finally she started to feel paranoid, she was scaring herself she realized and dropped her eyes.

"See something that frightened you little human?" Ramjet joked.

"No," Anna replied. "I mean….I didn't mean to stare at you, I just…find your weapons fascinating."

"Really now, do you?" Ramjet replied. "Want to come have a closer look?" he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"No, my view is just fine from here," Anna said, trying to sound more confident than she was.

"I'll bet it is," Ramjet said somewhat mockingly.

All of the Decepticons had noticed Anna's eyes, but none had made any comment.

"Ramjet, please," Starscream said impatiently, "let's try to stay on track here."

"Of course," Ramjet replied.

"We have located the activators," Starscream began "the time to take them is now, before Megatron and the others have a chance to acquire them."

"Megatron knows of the activators?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes," Starscream advised warily. "He has learned of them through another weapons analyst he abducted. They do not have a correct map however; they removed a useless set of maps from the male human's vehicle. The map we have is crucial in showing precisely where the vault is located."

"I see," Thundercracker replied.

Thrust could take it no more. He had busied himself gawking at the human as he listened to Starscream and Thundercracker's exchange. He watched her as she sat on Starscream's end of the table, playing around with the Air Commander's data pad as he spoke to the Decepticon group. Thrust had noticed those optics of hers and he could stay silent no longer.

"Your optics are nearly red human," he said to Anna.

"Yes, they're almost the same shade as yours," Anna nearly whispered as she gazed lingeringly into Thrust's own optics.

Thrust looked away from Anna long enough to see the death glare Starscream was shooting his way.

"Let's get back to business, shall we?" he stated in a tone that meant precisely business.

"Why are we speaking the earth language, for its benefit?" Skywarp scoffed.

Starscream's optics heated up a few more shades of crimson as he rose from his seat.

"_Would you prefer I speak Cybertronian? Exactly what language would you like me to speak in when I tell you how I'm going to dismantle you Skywarp?_"

"Primus," Barricade mumbled as he began to back away from his place beside Skywarp.

"I was only joking Commander," Skywarp said smoothly, attempting to run damage control. "You can take a joke can't you?" he said, attempting a sheepish laugh.

Starscream shook his head slowly. "No, I can't," he hissed.

The feud between Starscream and Skywarp was suddenly interrupted by the entrance of Frenzy into the briefing room, returning from a spying assignment. He was injured badly and twitching from his malfunctions.

"He's been attacked," Dirge exclaimed.

"_Who did this to you?_" Starscream howled.

"_Blackout tried to kill_," Frenzy replied. "_Megatron send Blackout_."

Frenzy continued to twitch while random electronic beeps and noises emitted from him. Anna listened intently to the noises and realized Frenzy was crying out in pain. She felt sorry for Frenzy, even though he had been the one who abducted her and tried several times get his hands on her again, he had also been the one who had obtained the food for her that she was now eating. He had only been curious Anna thought, just like the others were about her. Seeing him like this now made Anna take pity on him.

"_Megatron hates Starscream_," Frenzy continued with pain in his vocal patterns, "_Megatron want to kill_."

"_We know Frenzy_," Thundercracker said gently, smoothing his hand over Frenzy's forehead.

Frenzy suddenly spotted Anna, who was now off the table, having been removed from it by Thundercracker. She stood by Thundercracker as he attempted to console Frenzy.

"_Megatron send message_," Frenzy informed Starscream. Frenzy then pushed a small metallic button located on the front of his frame and Megatron's recorded message began to play back.

The first thing that was heard was an electronic scream from Frenzy as Megatron grabbed him, forcing the recording that was now playing. Then Megatron's voice began as he uttered his message to Starscream.

"_SSTTAARRSSCCRREEAAMM_," Megatron growled insanely. "_Can you hear me Starscream? Can you hear me COWARD? Have you forgotten me you weakling slag?_ _Do you remember the beatings I used to give you? You know you wanted them. I am coming for you coward. You will never fail me again because you will be dead. I'm coming to give you your death and I will give it to you painfully. You will die screaming to the stars!"_

Starscream could not hide the fear in his optics upon hearing _that_ voice again. He stood frozen, glaring in Frenzy's direction. The recording suddenly stopped as a small panel slid open on the front of Frenzy's frame and an image began to display. The image was a list of names, with Frenzy's name crossed out. Those gathered around Frenzy stared at the image, knowing Frenzy was close to death.

"Oh Frenzy," Anna cried softly as she inched closer to him. She took his head in her hands and held him to her chest as his electronic cries continued softly.

"I know it hurts Frenzy," Anna said, running the back of her hand over his metal face. "This is what you wanted wasn't it, to feel my skin," she said as she continued to smooth her hand over his face. The gesture seemed to calm Frenzy as he remained in her grasp.

The Seekers and Barricade as well could not believe the scene unfolding before their optics. A human, crying over a Decepticon's death? They continued to watch Frenzy as his smaller optics dimmed to a dull shade of red, going darker still until finally they faded out completely along with his spark.

Silence overwhelmed the room as everyone regarded Frenzy's death. Anna continued to hold him as she ran her fingers over the faction symbol on his chest. How ironic that it was he who now lay limp in her arms. Now Megatron had taken another life and at that moment a funny feeling came over Anna. Something inside of her snapped ever so slightly. She had felt Decepticon power when she had been with Starscream. Now she had a taste for that dark power and a taste for revenge. Megatron will pay for this she thought and he will pay for killing Bill and hurting Glen. At that moment, Anna knew she would do anything, whatever it took, to assist her captors with their plan and she would swear her loyalty to them.

Starscream remained frozen in place, the words of Megatron's message still playing in his mind even though the recording had stopped. He was scared, but also angry that Megatron could still spark such a fear in him. To think Frenzy died, his last act playing back the wretched recording of the asshole that killed him Starscream thought, slamming his fist onto a nearby console.

"It's time to go," Thundercracker said, gathering Anna into his grasp.

Everyone proceeded out of the briefing room as Starscream went completely livid, punching and yelling in both Cybertronian and English.

"You will atone for the pain you've caused me Megatron," Starscream yelled. "It is you who will die screaming to me!"

"Is Starscream going to be ok?" Anna asked Thundercracker once they were in his quarters.

"He's just a bit angry, he gets like that sometimes," Thundercracker reassured Anna. "He'll calm down."

"Thundercracker, what did the message say that Frenzy played?" Anna questioned.

Thundercracker paused a moment and looked reflectively at Anna. There was no point in lying to her; this was what it was, a war, and she was involved whether or not he liked it.

"It was Megatron Anna, our former leader, he said he is coming to kill Starscream and he means it."

"Oh," Anna said simply. Her eyes contained a sadness that could only have been placed there by the closeness she felt for Starscream and her fear of losing him.

"Anna, we need to talk," Thundercracker said.

"What is there to talk about?" Anna replied sadly.

"You and Starscream," he stated. "You have feelings for him."

"I do," Anna admitted.

"You can't," Thundercracker told her.

"Why?" Anna asked, looking up at Thundercracker questioningly.

"Anna," Thundercracker began, "I once loved someone, another life form like myself, she was a neutral."

"What happened, where is she?" Anna asked.

"She's dead Anna," Thundercracker said, shaking his head sadly. "What I am killed her and what Starscream is will kill you. We are Decepticons and our lives are of battle and war, nothing else. That is what the faction symbol you seem to admire so much means and you will never have one no matter how much you think you want it."

Thundercracker paused and ran his hand over his face.

"There was a fight that broke out, I tried to protect her, but she was caught in the crossfire."

"Thundercracker, I'm so sorry." Anna said, placing her hand on Thundercracker's thumb.

"I don't want that to happen to you." Thundercracker replied. "I will talk to Starscream and see that you are released once this is over."

"Maybe that is for the best," said Anna, but she knew she was lying to Thundercracker and herself. The feelings she had developed for Starscream had matured into love and she knew she could never be without him, even if it meant dying for him.


	8. Twisted Turn

Authors Note: This is just a very short chapter that goes back to Glen and what is happening with him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers.

Chapter 7

Twisted Turn

Glen sat in the cell within Soundwave's quarters, enjoying the slight warmth given off by the computer equipment surrounding him. He had lost track of how long he had now been held captive. Had it not been for his thoughts of Katie, he would have given up and given himself over to death by now. He wondered where they had her, what they had done to her or if she was even still alive. He tried to push that last thought out of his mind as he struggled to stay warm. Maybe if he cooperated with this Soundwave and behaved well, he would be reunited with Katie. That one thought was what had sustained him throughout this entire ordeal.

In the corner of his cell, there was a pail of food, dog food. Soundwave had brought it to him earlier, placing it within his cell without saying a word. It had not mattered to Glen that it was dog food; he was weak and ravenously hungry and had ate most of it. Glen sensed he was someplace cold, perhaps the North Pole or the Arctic. There may have been research stations or sled dogs nearby, which could have been where the food came from. Glen sometimes thought he could hear barking in the faint, faraway distance, but that could also have been delusions brought on by the stress he was enduring.

Glen could also hear heavy footsteps approaching his cell, but that was no delusion, that was all too real. Glen feared they might be coming to take him again. Even though Megatron seemed to have no idea he was still alive, perhaps Soundwave himself planned on interrogating or even torturing him.

Glen eyes widened as he crawled away from the entrance to his cell. Now standing before him was another alien robot, much shorter than the others he had encountered. This one was definitely not the one called Soundwave.

Crimson optics focused on Glen as a thin, sinister smile spread across the shorter robot's face.

"Get up human," it demanded.

Glen struggled to pull himself to his feet. His head swam with dizziness upon first trying to stand. The air surrounding him was cold and seemed thin; it smelled funny like metal or sulfur.

"Can you control your own legs human, or must I assist you?" the robot asked.

The thought of it touching him made Glen nearly start shaking again, but he finally managed to stand on his feet.

"I am Rumble, I'm here on behalf of Soundwave," it announced.

"Why did you come?" Glen managed to ask.

"Simple," Rumble stated, "to retrieve you, we're leaving."

"You want me to come with you?" asked Glen

"Yes," Rumble hissed, beginning to get impatient.

"Ok," Glen said as he attempted to walk out of the cell. He grabbed onto the cell door, trying to gain some support, but his balance still gave way and he crashed into Rumble.

Rumble's crimson optics intensified disapprovingly as he caught Glen.

"I asked if you needed help," Rumble said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Glen replied. "I didn't think I did."

"You can't walk, your dehydrated," said Rumble. "Soundwave didn't give you any water," he grumbled, remembering that he had told Soundwave about humans needing water. "I will find some for you before we leave."

"Where are we going?" Glen asked.

"To Soundwave's main quarters, then we will leave on the Decepticon transport named Astrotrain," Rumble answered.

"Won't that be noticed by other humans?" Glen questioned.

"It won't matter," Rumble said as if he couldn't care less, "your kind already knows of us."

Rumble grabbed Glen and picked him up in his arms. Glen was not used to being carried in such a way and he was startled by it at first. He was too weak to put up any resistance, as if that would have done any good, and simply rested his head against Rumble's shoulder as Rumble carried him down a short corridor.

"Katie," Glen mumbled. "I can't leave her."

"You won't be leaving the one you call Katie, it is not here." Rumble informed him.

Glen was both relieved and confused by that information, if Katie wasn't here than where was she he thought.

"The cameras," Glen said suddenly frightened. "Aren't there security cameras, they will spot me and show I'm not dead."

"Yes, there are cameras and they belong to Soundwave," Rumble stated arrogantly. "He controls what is seen and shown by them. You ask a lot of questions human, are you always so brave?" Rumble asked, in a tone that made the hair on Glen's neck stand a little.

"I'm sorry," Glen apologized nervously. "The one you call Megatron, he ordered me dead,"

"Megatron will not see you because he will not accompany us," Rumble confirmed, with a look that told Glen the conversation was over.


	9. Ways of Madness

Author's note: Ok, here are the last three chapters of the story. Since this is my first fanfiction, I just wanted to do something short to begin with. Future stories will probably be longer. Thank you blood shifter, Fire Orb and tigerwolf204 for your positive reviews, I am glad you have enjoyed the story. Thanks to anyone else reading as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

Chapter 8

Ways of Madness

Glen nearly fell out of the oversized seat he was attempting to position himself in as the transport vehicle shot off the ice and into the air, scrambling about as it did. They were taking fire. Megatron and the Decepticons that remained with him were attempting to bring the transport vehicle down to prevent it from leaving.

"_Astrotrain, are you hit?_" Rumble asked as shots exploded around them.

"_No, and my sensors indicate we are almost out of weapons range._" Astrotrain advised.

"_Megatron's gone completely mad!_" Scrapper exclaimed.

Megatron had tried to finish them all once he discovered they were attempting to flee. Blackout was now dead. Megatron had attacked him as well before targeting Astrotrain.

"_And where are the seekers?_" Scrapper continued to rant. "_We need the Decepticon air defense if we ever hope to stand against what Megatron has become!_"

"_They are on the List,_" Rumble explained. "_Megatron planned to eliminate them from the beginning, so they separated._"

"_Blackout wasn't on the List and Megatron killed him._" Scrapper stated.

"_As you said,_" Rumble replied. "_He's gone mad, they have all gone mad, everyone that was healed by Megatron is now as crazy as he is._"

Glen continued to try to right himself in the seat he was in, he was currently sprawled out in it, legs and arms spread apart from the way he had fallen.

"_We can't even form Devastator without Bonecrusher_," Scavenger said dismally. "_He has likely been affected too._"

Everyone went silent for a moment at that comment. No one seemed to move except Glen and the others were now aware of him once again as he tried to paw his way back to a sitting position.

"_What is that fragile, disgusting thing doing here?_" Hook asked. "_Must we keep it aboard?_"

"_He is Soundwave's prisoner_," Rumble replied, rubbing a hand across his brow wearily.

How long had this war gone on now, Rumble questioned to himself. He leaned back in his seat and let his head rest against Astrotrain. It seemed like millions of years to him he thought. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons was all he had ever known. Peace was a thing only talked about, it was nothing real. Megatron had started the war and Rumble's own leader, Soundwave, had chosen to serve Megatron without question. Megatron was now attacking them, so now what Rumble thought. Rumble glanced over at Soundwave and studied his leader. Although Soundwave was right there with them, he seemed in a far off place. Rumble longed to go to Soundwave and curl up in his lap like he did when he was a sparkling, but he dared not do that now.

"Where….where are we going?" Glen could barely ask.

"Shut up," Rumble snapped at Glen. "Still can't control yourself can you, I gave you water."

"I'm still thirsty," Glen said, feeling dizzy. "Please tell me where we are going."

"We're leaving the planet." Rumble advised, approaching Glen.

Walking over to Glen, Rumble glared down at him as he lay in a chair large enough to accommodate Megatron himself.

"We can't leave," Glen slurred as consciousness began to slip away. "I can't……..I won't be able to…" I can't breathe in space Glen said to Rumble, but only in his mind, his lips would not move anymore and neither would the rest of his body, then he lost consciousness.

"Astrotrain, the human needs oxygen," said Rumble. "Do you have enough energy to produce it?"

"I can try," Astrotrain responded. "What exactly goes this gas consist of?"

"It is an element of this planet," Mixmaster said. "I will upload its composition into your processor."

Megatron sat on his throne, reflecting on the events that had transpired. His List wasn't really ruined he reasoned; only a minor flaw had occurred. Blackout had not been on the List, but had got what he deserved. What in its right being could not take out a little slag like Frenzy? Frenzy had got away and Blackout had shown his weakness and had to be eliminated. All who were weak would be eliminated thought Megatron.

Then a malicious grin spread across Megatron's dark face as he thought of his encounter with Frenzy. He had left him just alive enough to make it back to Starscream to deliver his message. He knew Frenzy had died in front of the seekers; he had planned it that way. He wanted Starscream to see what was going to happen to him.

"No one can stop me," Megatron said out loud to himself. "I will rule Cybertron and no one will stand in my way!" he roared. Megatron then began laughing and the sinister melody of his laughter echoed and filled the halls of his Arctic base.


	10. Love the Color of Purple

Author's note: This chapter contains sexual situations, so once again reader discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

Chapter 9

Love the Color of Purple

Anna sat outside of the seeker base, in a clearing to the left of the airstrip, enjoying the light, warm air. She gazed up at the sun that was starting to set and had to squint her eyes, it had been a while since she had been out in its direct brightness. She watched as the three cone head Seekers traded shots, demolishing some nearby trees with their blasts. She admired their precision and the force of their weaponry as she examined their target practice. Anna suddenly stood from where she was sitting and slowly approached the seekers, determined to get a better view.

"Just can't stay away can you?" Ramjet teased as he aimed to take another shot.

"Maybe I can't," Anna said stubbornly.

"Starscream finally let you out to play," Ramjet mocked.

"I asked to come out," said Anna.

"You wouldn't be out here if the Commander didn't want you to be," Ramjet said bluntly. "What you ask for means nothing," he said as he blasted another round off.

"Ramjet, you are hitting my targets," Thrust remarked as he fired several shots.

"My mistake," Ramjet replied. "Maybe if you would hit them, I wouldn't have to."

"The two of you should stop arguing and start focusing," Dirge told them as he took his turn at firing a shot.

"What type of energy blast is that?" Anna asked.

"Are you speaking to me human?" Dirge questioned her.

"Yes, I'm just curious," Anna said defensively.

"Maybe she was speaking to me," Ramjet interrupted. "I'd be happy to show her my guns." With that remark, Ramjet picked Anna up in his grasp, positioning her in a closer view to the cannon on his right arm.

Anna squirmed in Ramjet's grasp, a bit frightened that he had lifted her off the ground.

"Oh, it's ok; I'm not really going to hurt you. I'm a bit rough around the edges, but I wouldn't hurt a little thing like you, it would be a waste of firepower."

"I'll have nothing to do with this Ramjet," said Thrust. "If Starscream saw this there is no telling how he would react."

"I'm just showing her my cannon like she wanted," Ramjet responded.

"It is nice," Anna said relaxing a little.

"You think so huh," Ramjet said with a hint of sarcasm still in his tone. "That's what you do now isn't it, design weapons?"

"That's right," Anna replied.

"Femmes don't belong in battle, especially not your size," Ramjet remarked.

"If you were a human male, I'd say you were sexist, why do you think that way about females?" Anna questioned. "By the way, I'm not actually in battle; I just design the weaponry."

"Well that makes it all better now doesn't it," Ramjet joked.

"There are Decepticon femmes more ferocious than some mechs," Thrust reminded Ramjet.

"It has cooled down now,' Ramjet told Anna, ignoring Thrust. "Want to touch it?"

"I don't know……," Anna said.

"Oh come on, I won't bite," Ramjet nearly purred.

"Ok," Anna said, immediately wishing she had not said yes.

Anna ran her tiny fingers along the massive barrel of Ramjet's plasma cannon as he watched her reaction grinning. He slightly enjoyed the feel of her hand on him and was suddenly starting to understand why Starscream enjoyed having her around.

"That's impressive," Anna told him in a near whisper.

"Yes, it is," Ramjet replied, "enough firepower to level the entire side of that cliff over there," he said, taking aim.

"Oh, my," Anna fidgeted. "I don't need a demonstration this close up."

Ramjet laughed loudly and so did the other two seekers. Anna suddenly felt nervous at their reaction.

"May I should be getting back inside," Anna told them.

"Are you afraid of us?" Ramjet taunted.

"Yes, Ramjet," Anna admitted. "I'm afraid of you, you all scare me a little and there is no point in denying it. I didn't come out here to start a fight with you by any means, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"You didn't disturb us," Ramjet replied more softly. "We've enjoyed our little visit with you," he said, placing her gently on the ground. "Perhaps you are right; maybe it's best if you head back inside the base," he said firmly.

Anna turned away from the seekers and tried to steady herself as she headed back toward the base, walking slowly when she really wanted to run.

"Commander, there is something we need to discuss," Thundercracker said as he approached Starscream.

"We can talk Thundercracker, but I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is no, I will not release Anna."

"Do you plan on keeping her?" Thundercracker asked, his brow raising. "Primus, you're not going to kill her are you Starscream?"

"No, I'm not going to kill her."

"Then what?" Thundercracker asked. "She'll be some kind of pet, is that it?"

"She'll be whatever I want her to be," said Starscream. "If it suits you to call her a pet, then you may use that term."

"And what if she dies, gets killed, then what?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream put down the report he was reviewing and looked at Thundercracker directly.

"You know Sunfire's death was not your fault, don't you Thundercracker?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, I know," Thundercracker said, his optics dropping downward. "It was Skywarp's fault……..he started the fight."

"Even Skywarp, the slag that he can be sometimes, did not mean for Sunfire's death to occur," said Starscream.

"But it did," Thundercracker suddenly snapped, "and Anna's will too."

"I have made my decision Thundercracker," Starscream told him.

"What if Anna wants to leave?" Thundercracker asked.

"Why would she want to do that?" Starscream said arrogantly as he walked off past Thundercracker and exited the room.

"Oh, Commander Starscream, I'm sorry," Anna said as she nearly walked right under his foot upon entering the base.

"This is the very reason I don't let you walk around inside the base on your own," Starscream told her as he picked her up. "Did you enjoy your little venture outside?"

"Yes," Anna replied, "but its getting darker now, so I decided to come back inside."

"Yes," Starscream agreed. "Night is approaching; we will all be in recharge mode soon."

"Oh," Anna yawned. "I am getting tired myself; can I go back to my room now?"

"No," Starscream replied.

"Why," Anna asked puzzled.

"Because you will be with me in my quarters tonight," Starscream told her. "There is something I want to show you, come with me."

"What is that?" Anna asked, looking at the square, clear cube of what appeared to be liquid that Starscream was holding in his hand.

"It is called energon," Starscream responded. "It is how we live and function."

"Oh," Anna said understandingly.

"I have studied your organic makeup and believe I have formulated some that will work for you, I want you to try it." Starscream said.

"Ok," Anna said slowly. Anna took a deep breath and braced herself as she brought a small cube of the liquid to her mouth. She wondered how it would taste, would it be hot or cold, would she have a reaction to it. The thoughts made her nervous.

Slowly she took some of the liquid into her mouth and swallowed it. The liquid seemed to have no taste or temperature whatsoever at first, then got warmer as she swallowed it. When she had finished the entire cube, she sat it back down on top of the work table she was sitting on.

"The warmth that you're feeling is the energon responding to you, integrating itself into your organic makeup to strengthen and nourish you." Starscream informed her.

"Oh," Anna said softly. "Why are you doing this Commander Starscream?"

"Because it's what you want," he told her.

"Yes, it is," she admitted.

"You've left your world Anna," Starscream said, rubbing a finger gently across her cheek.

Anna closed her red optics and relaxed at Starscream's touch, she wanted it more than anything in the world. She wanted to taste the power that flowed through him again and join him in his world.

"Commander Starscream," Anna began.

"Anna," Starscream interrupted, "you are not a part of my army, there is no need to address me as Commander." he said as he continued to caress her.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened today," she continued. "I know that message upset you." she said as her own hand now swept lightly over Starscream thumb.

"Megatron has hurt us all in the past," he replied simply. "I expected no less from him this time."

Anna felt Starscream's grief like it was her own and in some ways it was. She wanted to reach out to him and take that pain away as she now caressed his hand more firmly and sensually.

"Starscream," Anna said "show me what to do, show me how to touch you," she urged as she looked up at him with an innocent suggestiveness on her face.

Anna was seated on a work table level with Starscream's chest area and he said nothing as he allowed a small panel to slide open, revealing the sensitive wiring that was connected to his spark chamber.

Anna reached out instinctively and ran her fingers delicately over one of the wires, exploring curiously, causing Starscream's air intake systems to draw in air sharply.

"Harder," Starscream told her.

Anna attempted to press down as hard as she could manage on the wiring before her, but Starscream knew her tiny hands would never be strong enough to give him what he wanted. There was another way he thought.

Anna nearly gasped and backed away a little as she watched Starscream's energy manifest itself into a solid hologram. She stared at the male that now stood before her. He was attractive she thought, possibly in his late twenties, with tousled coal-black hair and optics like her own. He stood about 6'3" and wore plain black khakis and a black t-shirt. He approached her.

Anna continued to back away until she could go no further; her back was now pressed against the wall connected to the work table. Starscream continued to move toward Anna until he met her at the wall, his arms placed on either side of her preventing her escape. He looked down at her intensely and she looked up at him, her optics meeting his. Anna stared up into Starscream's optics, but this time there was no begging for her life as there had been before, this was about desire.

Starscream placed his hand on Anna's face, tracing her lips with his thumb, enjoying the feel of her breath on his fingers. Starscream said nothing as his mouth moved to hers, kissing her deeply, possessively. He took both of her wrists into his left hand and held her arms up over her head, pinning them to the wall. He restrained her firmly, but not enough to hurt her, just enough to show his strength over her. Anna was frozen in both fear and yearning. She knew what he was capable of, and that both frightened her and filled her with desire. She continued to stare at him as he removed his pants, her gaze locked onto his as she grew wet from the heat in his eyes.

Slowly, Starscream moved his right hand to unzip her pants, taking them down along with her underwear. Anna slipped out of her shoes and stepped out of her pants, effectively removing them completely. She exhaled a rasp of air as she felt Starscream's hand on her inner thigh, moving up slowly, until she was once again enraptured in the glorious pleasure he had shown her before.

Then Starscream removed his hand, much to Anna's dismay, and placed his right arm under her, pulling her up to him until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He continued to hold her as he gently entered her. She gasped and whimpered a little upon feeling him inside of her and braced herself as he began to move in a gentle, rhythmic motion. As shivers of pleasure traveled through her body, Anna relaxed herself, unwinding as she enjoyed the sensuous ride Starscream was taking her on. Starscream continued on a steady pace, groaning deeply as his own pleasure intensified and came to a peak. When Anna could take no more, she began to spasm intensely, collapsing against Starscream as he embraced her.

"Please don't go," Anna begged breathlessly. "I want to sleep with you in your arms."

"Ok," Starscream replied softly, "I'll stay with you like this, like you want."

"I don't want to lose you," Anna told him. "Tomorrow, when we go to the Hoover site, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen," Starscream tried to reassure her. "Anna," he said, "I….I Lo…."

"I know," Anna replied. "I love you too."


	11. Descent

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Chapter 10

Descent

Time stands still

While death marches on

In this world where only we belong

A thousand burdens are what you gave

With blood on my hands

Your hate I'll repay

It was a quite evening at the site of the Hoover dam as Lori, a high-level administrator for the former Sector Seven, carefully addressed and prepared several boxes to be shipped to the home of Anna Gibbons. Her co-worker, Mike, approached her carrying a few more boxes and placed them on her desk.

"Well, this is it," he said, "time to go home."

"Great," said Lori, "I'm exhausted."

Mike opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out, only blood that trickled from his mouth down the corner of his chin as the explosion that hit him in the back rang out loudly and knocked Lori into the wall behind her.

Lori screamed in terror at the sight she saw next. Standing in the large, blown-up clearing of what used to be a solid wall was the massive alien creature that had once been held here. Lori screamed again as it reached for her, nearly crushing her in its grip. There were others with it Lori noticed as she was drawn closer to the group, their predatory optics all focused on her.

"Where is the vault that houses the activators to the Allspark weapons?" Megatron snarled.

"The activators….." Lori tried to think. "They are no longer here" she finally recalled with so much fear in her voice she could barely speak. "They were picked up earlier today, someone, a senior weapons analyst named Glen Maxwell, signed for the activators and took them off site."

"And the weapons themselves?" Megatron growled.

"They were stolen," Lori answered, "taken when you were…um….released."

"Starscream," Megatron whispered.

"I don't know anymore, I swear," Lori said fearfully.

"I believe you," Megatron said gently, "and since you know no more, you are of no further use to me," he said as he began squeezing harder, watching the life drain out of Lori as he tossed her to the ground.

"Decepticons," Megatron ordered, "spread out around the site and see if you can detect the presence of Soundwave and the other traitors!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," they replied in unison.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he and the other Autobots arrived at the Hoover dam site. "Look," he said, pointing to the blown out area of the Hoover dam.

"Decepticons," Optimus said, "they must already be here. Everyone remain on high alert. We need to spread out and see if we can locate them. Communications should be on private links only. Bumblebee, see if you can get inside the dam and assess the number of casualties, try to assist any humans needing help."

"Ironhide, normally I wouldn't say this, but in this instance, you have shoot to kill orders, but only if necessary. We can't take any chances with the Decepticons we're dealing with now." Optimus advised.

"My pleasure Optimus," Ironhide growled, readying his cannons.

"Ratchet,"

"Yes Optimus,"

"Were you ever able to track the location of the Allspark weapons themselves?"

"It is likely the seekers have them," Ratchet replied.

"These weapons are incapable of operating without the activators?" Optimus questioned.

"That's correct," said Ratchet. "The weapons themselves appear to be some sort of large gun-like mechanisms. They fire off an energy blast that is opposite to the life-giving energy emitted by the Allspark. The energy blast given off by the Allspark weapons should effectively cancel out the energy emitted by the Allspark. If the humans had chosen to use these weapons against the Allspark, it is possible they could have destroyed it. The activators are merely small metal boxes that fit into each weapon; they contain a chemical signature that turns the weapons on, like flipping a switch."

"I see," said Optimus. "We must keep these two components from coming into contact with one another."

"I couldn't agree more," Ratchet replied.

"_Have you been able to locate Soundwave and the others?_" Megatron asked.

"_No_," Bonecrusher replied, "_but I have detected the presence of several Autobots_."

"_How many?_" Megatron demanded to know.

"_It appears there are four Lord Megatron._"

Megatron snarled in disgust at that news. Not enough to be of any real concern to him, he thought, but enough to cause a problem with his plans.

"_There is one other thing you should know_," Bonecrusher advised.

"_What?_" Megatron snapped.

"_The seekers are here and they are coming for you Megatron_," Bonecrusher now spoke in a hypnotic voice, "_they are coming to kill you. They will take your wretched spark and send it to the pits of Cybertronian hell_."

"_Bonecrusher?_" Megatron questioned puzzled.

Bonecrusher clicked and buzzed electronically as his vocal processors shut down. Only one Decepticon could perform this level of hacking and reprogramming, Megatron thought, Frenzy. How had the seekers managed to bring him back online? Megatron's thoughts were interrupted by a blast to Bonecrusher's back sending him flying forward.

"Did you miss us?" Ramjet asked viscously as he stood over the now downed Bonecrusher.

"The Allspark weapons," Megatron said. "How are they operational without the activators, tell me," he demanded as he glared at the weapon in Ramjet's hand.

"We had a little help with some modifications," Ramjet replied, laughing at the term little as he thought of Anna.

"They'll never be powerful enough to stop me," Megatron howled, "not without the activators in place."

"Maybe not," Ramjet shot back, "but they can still inflict pain," he stated as he aimed to take a shot at Megatron.

Megatron blasted into the air, taking off just in time before the shot hit him. If the seekers are here so is Starscream, Megatron thought, and it was time for battle.

Ironhide aimed his massive cannon, taking a shot at Scorponox as the Decepticon ran at him. The plasma blast knocked Scorponox several yards back, but Scorponox just kept coming, getting up from one blast and moving toward Ironhide to receive yet another. Nothing seemed to faze him Ironhide noticed and although Ironhide had not yet been injured himself, he was tiring. Ironhide suddenly realized that tiring him out was Scorponox's strategy, waste his energy on shooting and fighting and then attack him when he was low on energy. Ironhide opened a private communications link to Optimus.

"_Optimus_," Ironhide called, "_I need your help_."

"_What is it Ironhide?_" Optimus asked.

"_I am engaged in a fight with Scorponox, nothing is fazing him, I've used every type of weapon and shot I have and he just keeps coming_," Ironhide said as he fired another round. "_I'm thinking we should work together, both fire on him, maybe that would take him out._"

"_Its possible Ironhide, I'm on my way_."

Ironhide kept firing as Scorponox zigzagged around, attempting to draw as much fire from Ironhide as he could. As Scorponox came closer to Ironhide a second time, Ironhide aimed all of his cannons at Scorponox, firing simultaneously as Optimus closed in from behind, firing several deadly, precise shots of his own. The blasts flew at Scorponox, landing on his tail and severing it as well as hitting him in the head. Scorponox lay twitching, then finally stilled on the ground exhibiting no further movement.

"_Optimus,_" Bumblebee called on a private link.

"_Yes Bumblebee_," Optimus replied.

"_I have some unfortunate news, there are several injured humans inside the dam and two are deceased_."

Optimus shook his head sadly. "_Stay with them Bumblebee_," he advised. "_We'll be there as soon as we can_."

Megatron landed in a clearing just outside of the dam area. He knew Starscream was nearby, he could sense him.

"_Come out you coward!_" Megatron yelled. "_Come out and face your death!_"

"I am here Megatron," Starscream hissed. "Did you think I would hide from you? I have waited for this!"

Megatron and Starscream stood in the clearing glaring intensely at each other, yet no further words were spoken. In Starscream's left hand was one of the Allspark weapons. Megatron had noticed this upon finding Starscream, but it had not stopped him from approaching him. Megatron continued his death stare at Starscream, his optics now seemed to shine a brighter red of hatred.

"Well Megatron, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Unfortunately for you they can't," Starscream finally spoke again, smarting off darkly, speaking the language he knew Megatron hated.

"Starscream you fool, this battle has been a long time coming and I promise you, you will lose your spark from this encounter." Megatron replied.

"Will I," Starscream hissed, firing the Allspark weapon and hitting Megatron square in the chest.

Megatron was knocked off balance, but was not seriously injured as he returned fire at Starscream, hitting him in the chest and sending him to the ground. Megatron stood over Starscream, grinning down at him as his aimed his powerful Vulcan cannon at Starscream's spark casing.

"You have always been a weakling slag, just like that wretched friend of yours Skyfire," Megatron laughed.

Starscream winced inside at the mention of Skyfire's name, why was Megatron bringing this up now he thought.

"You didn't have any trouble following that order did you now Starscream, killing your friend, taking his spark." Megatron ridiculed.

"You ordered it," Starscream stated defensively. "He didn't follow orders, you wanted him dead, I didn't want to kill him."

"But you did," Megatron tormented as he placed his foot on Starscream's neck, "and now he's dead because of you."

"No," Starscream said.

"Do you know Starscream why Skyfire wouldn't follow my orders?" Megatron asked. "I will tell you why," he said, answering his own question, "because I had him Starscream, I raped him just like I raped you. That's why you killed your friend, because he hated me because I raped him," Megatron said laughing viscously. "I just wanted you to know this before you died."

Starscream could not speak and only stared in horror as Megatron bared his cannon down on him, readying it to fire. Starscream was frozen and could not bring himself to move as he felt the heat of the cannon aimed at him. The shot that rang out was deafening and hurt even Starscream's audio sensors as Megatron fell forward landing smack on Starscream's chest. Starscream barely had time to react at what had happened as a massive hand reached forward and grabbed Megatron's back, dragging him off of Starscream.

Soundwave.

Starscream looked up in confusion as he saw Soundwave's massive figure hauling Megatron away from him and laying him on the ground.

"Soundwave," Starscream asked shocked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is not Megatron," Soundwave said, gesturing toward the figure on the ground, "he is not the leader we once knew. He attacked me, he took Frenzy offline," Soundwave advised as his optics narrowed.

Then Soundwave brought out the tiny square activator device and handed it to Starscream.

"Finish this," he said firmly with pain in his audio patterns. "I cannot," he advised as he looked sadly at the former leader he once served.

The other seekers soon approached as they located Starscream, with Anna and Frenzy accompanying them. Anna had never gotten over seeing Frenzy die the way he had and she assisted in bringing him back online once she had helped alter the weapons. Frenzy broke away from the group upon seeing Soundwave, running to his arms.

"Where is Glen?" Anna asked bravely.

"He assisted us in locating the activators. He has remained inside the dam, where the Autobots can locate him," Soundwave said, then turned and left the area with Frenzy.

Starscream slid the small metal box inside the hollow chamber of the Allspark weapon he held. The weapon grew warmer and hummed as the metal box made contact and the weapon fully engaged. Starscream approached Megatron, this time it was he who was gazing downward as he looked upon the face of his fallen leader, weapon aimed at him, daring him to move.

The others seekers gathered around as well, but Anna stayed behind, watching at a safer distance, not wanting to be hit by the onslaught of fire that was about to take place.

"There is fire in the pits of Cybertronian hell Megatron," Starscream said viciously, an extremely sinister smirk now adorning his face, "its flames are lapping at you now, can you feel them Megatron, they are calling to you," he laughed. "You want to join them don't you?" he said, his voice now an insane purr.

"Starscream, don't do this," Megatron begged. "I'll make you my second in command again; I'll give you whatever army you want."

"This is for Skyfire," Starscream hissed as he released the trigger on the Allspark weapon, firing a blast so powerful at Megatron that his head blew apart, flying about in several pieces.

Then the other seekers joined in, firing one after the other as they tore apart Megatron's frame. Anna continued to watch kneeling on the ground at a safe distance, but deep inside she wanted to be with them. The Decepticon energy within her longed to join the seekers before her, taking part in the glorious battle they were waging. She watched them as they brutally took Megatron apart, like a pack of sadistic wolves.

When it was finally over and Megatron's spark was destroyed, the seekers approached Anna and she stayed kneeling on the ground as she looked up at her Decepticon masters. That is what they were really, Anna thought, she would never be one of them, at least not fully. They only accepted her as some kind of pet, but they cared for her, at least on some level. She had found out later from Thundercracker that Sunfire had died in Ramjet's arms as he tried to revive her. Ramjet had not taken that well, although he tried to hide it, Decepticons were not supposed to show weak feelings. All had felt sorrowful over Sunfire's death. It had been an accident, but an unfortunate one, and it would take some time for them to be more open to having femmes around again.

Starscream took Anna into his hand and brought her up to eye level with the seekers around her.

"So I guess were keeping her," Ramjet joked.

"Can I have a human too?" Skywarp asked.

"No," the other seekers said in unison.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Starscream added, "but you can be friends with Anna, she belongs with us now."

Anna thought about Starscream's comment and she knew he was right. She was one of them now, energon drinking, glowing red optics and all; there was no human world for her to return to.

"Starscream, who was Skyfire," Anna asked as she seated herself into his cockpit.

"He was my friend," Starscream told her, "we were scientists together, like you and I will be now. I'll tell you all about him when we get back to the base, you would have liked him."

"Oh Glen," Katie said running to her fiancé from the Autobot base. "I didn't think I would ever see you again," she told him as tears of joy started to flow.

"Katie," Glen simply said her name, taking her into his arms, "I love you, you don't know how many time I dreamt of this moment, wondering if it would ever come, if I would see you again."

"Well, the moment is here now," Katie said, kissing Glen lingeringly.

"Uh hum," Bumblebee said, in a fake "clearing-his-throat" gesture, "you two want to get a room," he joked.

"Sure," Glen teased as Katie slapped at him playfully. "Actually, once upon a time we were going sailing remember."

"I remember," Katie said, "poor Bill, I feel bad about being so happy knowing what his family must be going through."

"I know," Glen said, "our lives have to go on though, this isn't the first time I've lost someone close to me, Bill would want us to go on with our lives and be happy."

"I guess you're right," Katie replied, "that's the kind of guy Bill was. Maybe the sailing trip would get our minds off of things."

"Glen," Optimus said. "There are a few boxes that were recovered at the Hoover dam site; they appear to have your friend's name, Anna Gibbons, on them. She was caught on the security cameras the day of Megatron's attack, when he blew out the Hoover dam wall. She has been assumed dead in the explosion, although they have never located her body. I'm sorry again Glen." Optimus said sadly.

"I will take those Optimus," Glen said, "her parents are deceased, but she had a few family members, they might want the contents. To tell you the truth, Katie and I were about the closest thing to family she had."

"Sure Glen," Optimus said, "I'll get those boxes for you."

Glen thought about Anna. He knew his friend was not dead; she had not been killed in the blast. He had seen her that day at the Hoover dam site among all the chaos. He would take those boxes that were hers, to remember her by, not to give to her. He had a feeling she wouldn't be needing them.

Some final notes about the story:

There is a mountain range in southeastern Arizona called Santa Rita's Mountains; it was the inspiration for the location of the seeker base.

In the G1 episode, Fire in the Sky, Starscream does shoot his friend Skyfire, but not because Megatron ordered it, he does it because Skyfire refuses to kill humans. But you wouldn't shoot a fangirl would you Starscream?

Thanx again for reading. I am working on another fanfiction it will also be a romance/drama, but will probably be a few weeks before I post the first chapters.


End file.
